39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard family
The Wizard Family is one of the families who joined the 39 Clues hunt. They are the Janus branch leading family. History There are seven known Wizard family members. Jonah Wizard, Phoenix Wizard, Leila Wizard, Mr. Wizard, Camilia Wizard, Cora Wizard, and Broderick Wizard. *Jonah and Broderick Wizard make up a team in the search for The 39 Clues. Jonah is an international rap sensation, having even his own action figure and many other products such as pop-up storybooks and even a frozen treat brand. *Phoenix Wizard is Jonah's twelve-year-old cousin. He gets kidnapped by the Vespers in The Medusa Plot. *Mr. Wizard is Leila Wizard's wife. He never appears in the books. *Jonah's mother, Cora Wizard, is the leader of the Janus branch, the youngest ever Nobel Prize winner and has made several sculptures and books, one of which she "donated" to Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent when Dan & Amy were very young, which in fact was an attempt to spy on them with a electronic bug planted on the sculpture. Cora Wizard is considered almost as evil as Isabel Kabra in the 39 Clues series. Cora Wizard didn't set the fire the evening Amy and Dan's parents died, but only because Isabel Kabra had beaten her to it. *Cora Wizard's husband, Broderick Wizard, was not a born Cahill but joined the family by marriage to Cora. Also, around the time they married, he was an excellent guitarist and a rising star in his college days. Because he is not a Janus by blood, however, he sometimes only has limited access to the Janus branch, as seen in the Janus stronghold in Venice. Naturally, this annoys him a bit. Family Members *Broderick T. Wizard - Married into Cahill family, suspected Vesper, Cora's husband, Jonah's father, Mr. Wizard's elder brother, Lila's brother-in-law, Phoenix's uncle. *Cora Wizard - Head of Janus Branch, Broderick's wife, Jonah's mother, Mr. Wizard and Lila's sister-in-law, Phoenix's aunt (Wizard family by marrage) *Jonah Wizard - Broderick and Cora's son, Mr. Wizard and Lila's nephew, Phoenix's cousin. *Mr. Wizard - Minor character, Broderick's younger brother, Cora's brother-in-law, Jonah's uncle, Lila's husband, Phoenix's father. *Leila Wizard - Married into Broderick's family, Broderick and Cora's sister-in-law, Jonah's aunt, Mr. Wizard's wife, Phoenix's mother (Wizard family by law) *Phoenix Wizard - A non-Cahill, Broderick and Cora's nephew, Jonah's cousin, Mr. WIzard and Lila's son. Kidnapped by Vespers in The Medusa Plot. Broderick.jpg|Broderick Wizard|link=Broderick Wizard CoraWizard.jpg|Cora Wizard|link=Cora Wizard Jonah yet again.jpeg|Jonah Wizard|link=Jonah Wizard 39jonah-1-.jpg|Japanese artwork of Jonah and Broderick Card152.jpg|Cora's main card|link=Card 152: Cora Wizard Card153.jpg|Broderick's main card|link=Card 153: Broderick Wizard 80px-Janus logo2.png|The Wizards are Janus branch leaders. 39c crest janus.gif|The Wizards are top members of the Janus branch. Phoenix wizard.jpg|Phoenix Wizard|link=Phoenix Wizard Category:Janus Category:Families Category:Wizard Family Category:Vespers Category:Branch Leaders Category:Vespers Category:Cahill Family Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Suspected Vesper Category:Possible Vesper Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Janus Cards Category:Janus Clues Category:Madrigal Category:Madrigal Cards Category:Madrigal Clues Category:Book Clues Category:Books Category:Books in Series One Category:Books in Series Two Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Dead Of Night Category:The Dead of Night Category:The Medusa Plot Category:A King's Ransom Category:Alliances